


Stubborn

by ImaginaryEngineer (iMikatchu)



Series: Piltover One-shots [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iMikatchu/pseuds/ImaginaryEngineer
Summary: There's a reason why orders are not mere suggestions and Vi learns the hard way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Caitlyn X Vi. [Could be taken pre-slash or slash. Have it your way] Vi POV
> 
> Migrating some of my work from FF.net to here

So, Caitlyn decided to leave the office early today, saying something about taking a break from all of the work that she's been doing. She kept mumbling about how the stress is finally catching up to her and she needs her own " _me time_ ". I remembered how we've been faring for the past couple of weeks and I couldn't see how she got tired with all of the chases since I've enjoyed them so much. Most of last week's pursuits got us going places like on top of buildings, through billboards and my personal favorite, wall-running past the new trade tower.

 _Okay_ , maybe I enjoyed the past few weeks probably a little too much that I might have accidentally destroyed a couple of buildings.

Anyway, I'm glad she decided to give herself some time. Lately, I've been nagging on her to take the day off and keep her mind off work because she's been spending too much time over at the station. I've been hinting on her to try and go back to her hobbies like baking or playing some piano or viola or -lin or whatever else she can play. I know she's picked up on it and despite my efforts, she just continues to ignore my pleas.

After each assignment, she'd just sink into her own cave at the station and come out when the sun don't shine anymore. It drives me insane cause I usually wait for her and keep her company on the way to her own place. I've been sleeping on the stations couch for too long and right now, my back is killing me.

But that's not the real reason I want her to take a rest. Since she goes home very late, I go home a lot later than she does. And I never got to start upgrading my gauntlets even if I've already got all the stuff I need back at my shop. Thinking about tinkering with my babies got me all excited; I just can't explain how happy I am that I would finally be able to upgrade them. I know Cait's picked up on it already. I've told her all about it so many times already like on rides home and idle chat times. I told her how much money I put into the parts and I even specifically instructed her to not touch it when she's at my house.

The moment I heard the clock tower chime 1600 hours, and I was out the door, darting straight home. My house was located outskirts of the city; it takes me bout an hour to get there from the station. But today, I got home in fifteen minutes, thanks to the police siren.

My schedule for the day was already plotted so perfectly in my head. Once I get home, I'm changing out of these stupid uniforms, getting into my shop clothes and diving in head first into the boxes I've stowed away for weeks at the back of my shop. I remember them perfectly, the custom cut metal sheets are on the bottom, the more delicate pieces like gauges, wires and smaller screws I've piled on top. On the middle is everything in between. Thinking about all of this is making me giddy.

So once I parked the car, I literally ran all the way to my room and quickly changed into my jumper. I didn't even mind putting my clothes in the hamper since I just flung my uniform blindly into the air. It toppled something over, making a huge clank sound as it hit the floor. Possibly a rack or something metal, I couldn't give two shits, I'm cleaning that later.

The only reason I preferred to pick a house outside the city is mainly because of space. The station offered me a condo unit at least three blocks away from the station, but it's not big enough for me to have my own little room where I'm going to tinker away with my gauntlets among other things. Plus, I doubt the building owner would let me smuggle in a welder and a bunch of power tools inside.

I've converted my garage into my own home machine shop. It's definitely _waaaay_ better than polishing up hextech gauntlets at the back of forgery at the middle of the night. No back alley fumes, none of that metal dust getting into my eye and definitely not dealing with security every now and then. Feels so good to have a place just for me to play around with my things. No one watching you and there's no avenue for returning the borrowed stuff from the machine shops.

I was debating whether to get my gauntlets out the car but decided not to since there would be no place to put it. I'm going to assemble some of the key parts first before I put them on my gauntlets. Less mess, more space, just like I've always wanted.

I was so caught up in my own bliss that I jumped when I heard a loud crash. Panic took over when I swore that the sound came exactly from my shop. **Shit** , this is not good. Just when I decided to not get my gauntlets, **FUCK**.

I was mentally cursing myself for not even feeling or sensing that someone's in my home. Heck, I used to be a thief, I should've known! I've become too complacent in the police force that this one slipped past me. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself after this.

I took light steps going to the door of my garage. It was the only way in and it's beside my kitchen. Before I went it, I snatched the frying pan set on the stove. This weirded me out a bit; I don't remember making myself any breakfast this morning. I probably forgot to put it away a few days ago when I used it last. I put my hand on the doorknob, and as quietly as I can, opened the door.

 **HOLY FUCKING SHIT**.

This was my moment of weakness. I swear all of the blood from my face disappeared. If pale was a feeling, this is exactly what it would be. **No.** **Fuck** , _ **no no no no**_ _._ Please let this be a dream. Someone pinch me right now.

The boxes. _My boxes_. The boxes that held everything I needed to up my gauntlets were on the floor, some of the contents spilled everywhere whilst those on the bottom are just... _damaged_. The metal sheets look bent and had scratches all over its used-to-be shiny exterior, the wires were already in disarray and the gauges were cracked. **Goddamit** , I bet they won't even work anymore. Not only that, all of my power tools to the side were also all over the floor. Everything inside my shop was a mess!

I could feel anger surging through my veins as I scanned my shop with so much fervor that I was sure that whoever fucking stepped into my house is going to die by my hands, or in this case, my frying pan. I gripped the pan a lot tighter as I proceeded to step into my own machine shop.

"Come the fuck out and face me like a man you fucking robber!" I screamed.

And I pray to heavens that he shows his fucking face so I can beat him up already. I would tear him limb from limb, destroy his goddamn face and make sure he'd never ever be able to walk anywhere in whole goddamn Valoran. If he-

"You look ridiculous Vi, put that down!"

_Wha...t?_

This is a cruel prank. Did I just hear that right? It must've been my mind playing tricks on me and my predicament. As if I needed any more surprises. I checked the bottom right side of the pile of boxes, seeing brown eyes staring back at me in the most irritated way. I dropped the pan once I recognized the person underneath all of my stuff.

"Fucking shi- fuck, Cupcake what the hell are you doing here!?" I scrambled over to her, banging my knees on the floor as I slid across it. I think I hurt my knees but seeing Caitlyn underneath all of my packages, I'd completely forgotten to respond to the pain of banging my joints on cold hard concrete.

I knew I should've taken my materials individually and stored the pieces in corners or on top of shelves or some other way to keep them out of place. The feeling of regret washed over me as a gentle pang of guilt was taunting me at the back of my mind. She kept poking me to clean my stuff and not listening to her got the both of us in trouble.

"Look Cupcake, I'm sorry I didn't put away my stuff like you said I wou-"

"That's because you never listen!" Her right eye twitched as she tried to move.

"It was organized and I put them all in one corner!"

"Organized?! I'm not sure from which part of Valoran you're from but that, _my dear_ , is far from what normal human beings classify as _being organized_!" She shifted her shoulders but she still couldn't get her arm from underneath the boxes. "Vi, love, this pile of boxes was a bloody mess! The boxes weren't stacked up by their sizes, some of the heavy parts were on the top! Some of the wires were hanging loosely on their sides. And your power tools? Your hand saw and your drill were all over the place! I couldn't even tell where the plug was because it seemed to snake across every damn carton in this corner!"

"That's cause it's plugged in!"

"You're supposed to unplug power tools from their power sources! What if they spark!?

"I always-"

"Well, you shouldn't! It's unsafe anyway so do not insist on doing so!"

She did have a point. I should've just kept things in their places. Then she wouldn't have been in this predicament if I kept things properly. She wouldn't have gotten crushed underneath all of the raw metal workings and tools on my pile of work items.

 _Wait a minute_. Something's not right.

She wouldn't have been in this predicament if she went home to her own home. She said she was going home and she went here instead? What the hell? She broke into my home! How is that even possible!?

"You came into my house without my consent? And I'm the one getting yelled at on how I store my stuff? In my own personal work shop? In my house?" I asked her in the angriest tone I could use against her, but that didn't seem to have any effect. Unfortunately for me, she must've thought that I was a small puppy barking violently at her. I was getting pissed. "Caitlyn, this is not fair!"

"You still should've organized it when I told you to."

She didn't get the point. Actually, she's _completely_ missing the damn point. She went inside my house, God knows how, without my consent. Her motive? I can't even think of one. Revenge? To teach me a lesson?

"Breaking and entering or trespassing is punishable by Piltover law." Recalling what she said a few weeks ago. "If you're found guilty you could be serving time for at least 45 days and a possible 6 months' probation after."

There was a long pause between the both of us. I was actually amused that I was able to remember all of that. Caitlyn looked amazed as well. I guess we both didn't expect me to blurt out something accurate about the law.

"Nonsense," she interjected, shutting down my brilliance in an instant. "I am the law."

"This is MY house, Cait. _Dammit woman_ , listen to me!" I was fighting so hard not to lose my temper. "And I keep telling you **NOT** to go into this place! This is the type of danger I'm trying to get you out of! Why didn't you listen to me."

I swear that for a second, she had this apologetic look on her face. But that was gone when she broke out into a giggle.

 **Wow,** _ **thanks**_ **,** I thought to myself. I've spent thousands of gold on the materials she just so happen to destroy which were probably, I dunno, in her way I guess? Didn't she consider that? Now my project is going to be pushed back. I'll have to order a new batch of materials, which means I'll have to wait ANOTHER 2 months of delivery. Most of the metal parts can't be salvaged so I'll have to send ANOTHER DAMN print to the fabrication guys which again would take time and gold to fabricate. I really hope these guys would be able to squeeze in my orders in between, I know they've been booked for months.

And here she was on the floor, laughing at me. I can't even understand how she could get herself to laugh! There was nothing funny about all of this. She's probably hurt underneath all of that. There were sharp pieces of cut metal somewhere in that mix. _Please oh please oh please_ , tell me she's not been pierced by any of that. Her injury would be the death of me.

"Not so fun being concerned while I'm being crushed by all of this?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Are you hurt?"

"Oh not really. I'm pretty much comfortable underneath all of these heavy materials. It's quite nice here, warm and fuzzy much like a quilt in fact," she said sarcastically, but she quickly changed her tone when I furrowed my brows. "I think I have myself a couple of bruises." She shifted again. "I'm not quite sure but I do feel a sharp pain near my left rib."

I got up on my feet and started taking the boxes off one by one. "Hey Cupcake, tell me if you feeling any pain when I get the boxes off." Hopefully nothing pierced her. _Please, please, please_ just bumps and bruises. When things pierce your torso its hella painful and I don't want her to go through the fluids and the treatment they do at the medical centers. Its really painful and it takes a _loooong_ time to recover.

Finally getting the last heavy box of her was relieving. She could finally move underneath. She pushed the smaller boxes out of the way and asked me to help her up. I got her hand and pulled her to her feet.

She examined herself first, poking and prodding the bruises on her arm and legs. "I wonder how long these would stay. I look like a bloody Dalmatian." Ha, the downside of having porcelain skin. "What are you smirking about?"

Oops, she caught me. "It's nothing! I'm really happy nothing's broken."

"Nothing?" She looked to the mass of damaged items I took off her and pressed her lips together. "I'll pay for their replacements."

I shook my head. "Nah, its fine. I'm just going to have to save up for them again. Plus, I don't think all of them are that badly damaged, some of them are still good."

She seemed relieved throwing me a smile my way. "Let's just rest this out for a few minutes, yes? Then, I'm going to help you clean this up."

"Sure," I checked the clock. "We could catch the latest episode of _True Radiance_ in a few minutes."

"Sounds good. The soufflés in the oven are going to be done in a few also." So that's what that aroma was. That's why the pan was on the oven, she melted the chocolate. _Hey_! She took my advice to work out those baking muscles. The best thing about it is that I'm the one to taste it. Oh such sweet victory!

She was first out the door. "I'm going to take a shower. I'm covered in soot and dust."

"Sure." I followed her and saw her take a step into my shower. Now, I could smell the soufflés. It was much more recognizable now and it was making me hungry. Caitlyn wouldn't mind if I snuck a peek into the oven. Just a little sniff of the aroma.

I placed my hand on the oven and it's as if on cue, I heard her shout from the shower, "Get your hands off the oven Vi! It needs a few more minutes!"

On instant I took my hands off the oven door and placed them behind my head. "What? I wasn't even anywhere near the kitchen, Cupcake!" I reasoned out with her, trying to hide the guilty tone of my voice. It probably didn't work. "Sure you are, love," she quipped.

My hands were itchy and I really wanted to open the oven and get a whiff of that damn fine piece of cake in there. It was sooo tempting, and I really, really, really wanted to see it already. I don't get it, I always open the oven when she bakes cookies and cupcakes and there's nothing wrong with it, so what's the difference now? It's just a piece of cake!

But she probably put so much effort into it. I am not going to take that away from her.

I sighed. Fine, _whatever_. I'll wait for her to serve it. I left my resolve to check out the cake in the kitchen and decided to watch some TV instead. That better be a damn good cake.


End file.
